


那是他心中的火焰

by JinnySeesaw



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnySeesaw/pseuds/JinnySeesaw
Summary: 在那曙光照耀的結局過後，等待著古雷．佛塞特的，不是他盼望的新世界，而是衡量罪行的審判。意外的訪客出現在古雷面前，提著兩盒香氣四溢的盒裝物，大搖大擺走進獄所，站在他面前數步之距。「加、洛、提、莫、斯。」他咬著牙，一字一字念出那令他厭煩到憤怒的音節。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight, Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	那是他心中的火焰

在那曙光照耀的結局過後，等待著古雷．佛塞特的，不是他盼望的新世界，而是衡量罪行的審判。這個世界被拯救了，但，不再是屬於他可以掌控的世界，他的審判結果是被懲處入獄，成為罪人。  
  
不過，這個結局沒什麼不好，古雷並不後悔他所做的每一項決定，又或者說，這冰冷而空蕩黑暗的牢房，確實是更適合他的居所。  
  
意外的訪客出現在古雷面前，提著兩盒香氣四溢的盒裝物，大搖大擺走進這間獄所，站在他面前數步之距。  
  
「加、洛、提、莫、斯。」  
  
他咬著牙，一字一字念出那令他厭煩到憤怒的音節。  
  
「你來這裡幹什麼？」  
  
「探監。」  
  
名為加洛．提莫斯的無畏青年，一如以往坦蕩在外的穿著，平常工作用的打火裝備也尚未卸下，看似是工作結束後就直接來到監獄。  
  
「來，吃披薩。」加洛大剌剌地席地而坐，打開了包裝盒，逕自從中拿起了一片狀物，「這可是全世界最好吃的披薩，火候烤得恰到好處，就算已經上桌了一段時間，仍然燒得像剛出爐的一樣。」  
  
「我不吃。」  
  
古雷知道那家披薩店，小時候的加洛總吵著要去吃，地獄火山激辣瑪格莉特披薩那個名字被眼前的人念到他都會背了。而古雷也知道，那家店的店員是燃燒者，所以他僅僅只是把吵鬧的加洛帶過去，自己從來不在那邊食用任何餐點。  
  
「這是上層下達的處罰，你一定要吃。」加洛淡淡地說。古雷知道，加洛指的「上層」，是前陣子因領導救火隊有功而升官的伊格尼斯。至於為什麼有這種「處罰」，他不免在心底嘲弄地想道：這些人實在是心太軟了。  
  
「來！張開嘴巴，啊——」  
  
古雷無視加洛打算餵食的舉動，直接用他僅存的那隻手，奪過了那片披薩。  
  
偌大的空間僅剩咀嚼的聲音，誰也沒有說話，就像吞嚥普羅米亞的純淨能量那般，專心吃著如一團火炎從舌根熾熱至食道的披薩，兩盒披薩很快就被在場兩名成年男子掃空，加洛隨意用手背擦掉嘴邊的碎屑和醬料。接下來誰也沒說話，只是安靜地坐著、看著彼此，任由沈默充斥在空間中。  
  
無話可說。  
  
這份沈默就是他們之間的距離。  
  
良久，加洛收起了先前的玩笑態度，才幽幽地開口，聲音輕地好似一聲嘆息：  
  
「這個世界得救了。我也希望，你也能夠得到同樣的救贖。」  
  
古雷冷哼一聲，原本想直接脫口反駁我並不需要你的拯救之類的話，但最後他緊握拳，還是努力壓制住那份衝動，僅僅盯著加洛，什麼也沒說。  
  
「好了，我得走了，我還會再來的。」  
  
知道他再等也不會等到回答，加洛站了起來，拿上他的裝備。就在古雷以為他終於要走出牢房的時候，加洛一個箭步上前，那份印在額頭上的熱度，夾帶著小麥烘烤的香氣，將他們之間的距離歸零。  
  
「你在做什麼？」  
  
「晚安吻，就像你以前做的一樣。」  
  
加洛朝著古雷的冷瞪吐了吐舌頭，展露惡作劇成功的燦爛笑容後離開。  
  
  
  
那一日的探監過後，古雷．佛塞特難得地在夢境中想起了那個屢次擾亂他的睡眠的幽靈——那個老博士德烏斯，場景再次回到當年對方葬身的研究室。  
  
「古雷．佛塞特，你對那個男孩，一定還是，有——」他手上的槍沒讓幽靈繼續說下去，用子彈劃下句點。  
  
他知道對方想說什麼，但他絕不會承認。  
  
那是他心中的火焰。


End file.
